


The Incubus Affectionately Referred to as Kendall

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Big Time Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sex around sleeping children (I swear it's not as creepy as it sounds!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: (BTJobs) After all the children are asleep, Kendall's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incubus Affectionately Referred to as Kendall

"So...They're finally asleep." Kendall observes, casually draping an arm over the back of the couch.  
  
Logan shoves the offending limb away, "Dude, no."  
  
"Oh, come on! Please?"  
  
"Kendall! There are children here! No!" Logan hisses angrily.  
  
"But they're asleep! And I'm bored!"  
  
"Do you always have to have sex when you're bored?"  
  
"Yes." Kendall answers honestly. His bluntness nearly makes Logan laugh.  
  
"Look, their parents will be here in less than an hour. I'm sure you can wait."  
  
"But Logan!" Kendall whines, nuzzling the older boy's chin, "I don't  _want_  to wait!"  
  
Logan shoves him away, "Well too bad! I am not going to help you indulge in your sick sexual fantasies."  
  
"You never said they were sick before." Kendall teases, trailing a hand up Logan's thigh.  
  
Logan slaps the roaming hand away, sing-songing back, "They never involved children before."  
  
"Dude, we're not  _involving_  children! That'd be fucked up!"  
  
"Kendall!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Watch your language!" Logan chides.  
  
Kendall groans quietly. He gestures to the room, "Dude, are you seeing this? These kids are wiped out. They're not going to wake up any time soon. Trust me."  
  
"No. Bad things happen when I trust you."  
  
"They do no- okay, so sometimes they do, but this is not one of those times!"  
  
"How would you know? We haven't done anything yet!"  
  
"Haha! You said 'yet'! Which means it's going to happen! Which means you should start stripping!" Kendall grins, reaching out for the hem of Logan's shirt.  
  
Logan yanks his shirt back down, "Stop that! Nothing is going to happen!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Loga-"  
  
" _Nuuuuueeeee_."  
  
"Dude, you are  _such_ a buzz-kill."  
  
"Do you want to get into my pants later or not?"  
  
"I want to get into your pants now."  
  
"Well you're life just stinks then, doesn't it?"  
  
"You are so mean. No wonder these kids hate you."  
  
"They don't ha-" Logan starts to protest, only to be cut off by Kendall, "Yeah, they do."  
  
"Psh. And they like you?"  
  
"Of course they do. Kids  _love_  me."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm super cool and super fun.  _And_  I don't deprive my boyfriend of sex."  
  
"I'm sure they considered that in their evaluation of you."  
  
"You bet they did...I'm also not a wimp."  
  
"Are you implying something?"  
  
"Depends. Will you still suck my-"  
  
"Children!"   
  
"Well, will you?"  
  
"I am not having this conversation."  
  
"So that means you're perfectly capable of doing something else with your mouth. Like giving me a blo-"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Logan throws his hands up in exasperation before pulling Kendall into him so hard their teeth clack together, "Why in the world are you so persistent?"  
  
Kendall smirks into the kiss, "Because it gets me what I want."  
  
Logan rolls his eyes, dragging Kendall with him as he lays back on the couch. Kendall rubs his tongue along the older boy's lips, hand sneaking under Logan's shirt. Logan whines in the back of his throat as Kendall teases at one of his nipples.  
  
Kendall moves over to suck on Logan's ear, "Shh! You don't want to wake the children!"  
  
And that's a little creepy. And Logan should stop this right now because he's not sure he can keep quiet when Kendall's doing that. But, well,  _Kendall's doing_ _that_. And it feels pretty damn amazing. And so what if a bunch of kids are scarred for life? Not his fault. He can't really be expected to think straight when Kendall has his teeth on Logan's neck.  
  
One of the children mumbles in their sleep and Logan stills, hands moving to shove the younger boy away but instead he latches onto Kendall's shirt, eyes rolling back as Kendall's tongue traces the shell of his ear. Yeah, he really can't be bothered with that whole 'moral' thing right now.  
  
A hand slides into Logan's pants, causing the brunette to arch up, "Oh God! Hate you!"  
  
Kendall squeezes Logan through his briefs before sliding his hand inside. His skin is warm against Logan's as he continues grinding himself against his band mate's thigh, "Yeah, I can tell."  
  
And Logan would totally glare at his boyfriend for being such a cocky bastard but he can't see him when his neck is arched like this and if he moves than Kendall will stop sucking on his pulse and that's so not happening if Logan has any say in the matter, so instead he'll just lay here and thrust up into Kendall's calloused hand. Shut up. It's totally revenge if Kendall's doing all the work.  
  
Logan whines softly, eyes squeezed tightly while Kendall continues to palm him. He's pretty sure he can hear the blond laughing against his neck, but that's the least of Logan's concerns right now. He can feel himself getting closer with every stoke of Kendall's hand.  
  
"For a guy who didn't want to do this, you are so into it."  
  
Logan mutters something that sounds like, "Incubus."  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over your moans." Kendall taunts, stilling his hand.  
  
Logan wiggles his hips, "Oh you suck so much!"  
  
"Later if you're lucky." Kendall winks, suddenly starting up his ministrations again. With that image in mind, it doesn't take much for Logan to come. Two more strokes and he's seeing stars, hand quickly coming up to muffle any noise he makes.  
  
Kendall jerks against his hip, biting down on Logan's shoulder to silence himself.  
  
The both come down slowly and Kendall raises his head with a grin. Logan rolls his eyes, "Shut up. You seduced me. Jerk."  
  
Kendall laughs, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."


End file.
